A New Fate
by spiderrock
Summary: A new story I writte, my OC is brother of Shirou and Ilya and the three brothers live a peaceful and boring life till four transfer students come to their school, they are all a little weird but one girl over the others blonde girl wearing a red ribbon. A story with caracters from all worlds of Fate (Fate/stay night, Fate Zero, Fate Extra) Ocx Red Saber, ShirouX Arturia, etc.
1. Chapter 1 A new Fate

Chapter 1: Normal Days.

I woke up, it was the six in the morning sometimes I wonder how I can do this every morning. I made my bed and change into my school uniform, I walk out of my room and walked to the kitchen as it was my turn to make breakfast just to find my red haired little brother already there, really sometimes I think that boy need to relax more.

"Hey Shirou, today is my turn to make breakfast yesterday you go to bed late you should rest a little more" I said as I try to take him out the kitchen

"Good morning Edward" the little brat completely ignore me, well I will help him out so I won't be bored.

"Good morning little bro"

I answer back as I put an apron and began to help him out. In twenty minutes almost everything is done and I go to wake up our little sister who usually oversleep every day. I enter her room to found a little girl with silver hair still inside her bed, I sigh and began to shake him a little so she would get up. She open her eyes and I can't help but think she looks so cute.

"Ilya, time to wake up!" she began to get up

"Good morning Ed onii chan" she yawns

"How is your arm? She ask me as she touch my left arm.

I looked at the bandages of my left arm and while smiling I answer

"It's okay Ilya now get up breakfast is ready"

I go back to the kitchen and help Shirou put the table. Ilya came after a few minutes already changed and before we could eat a brown haired woman wearing a green dress with yellow and black strip shirt came running.

"Hey! Edward, Shirou I came for breakfast!" yells our guardian Fujimura Taiga.

"Fuji-nee, take a seat I will serve you" declares my little brother.

"Hey sis, what happened you usually come earlier?" I asked as she seats.

"Yeah Taiga, don't tell me you oversleep" says my little sister without mercy, well that's the better explanation.

"It's not my fault!" cries our guardian.

Sometime I can't believe she is my English teacher. Shirou bring her breakfast and she calms down we eat together after we finish Ilya and Shirou go ahead as I clean up the dishes Taiga wait for me. I finish in a flash and the two of us began to walk up to the school.

"Edward your arm is okay" again with my arm?

The reason I use bandages because I have a big scar on it, it happen ten years ago, a big fire destroy my and Shirou house, I was trying to escape the fire when I saw the little boy trapped under some rubble, I help him but while doing it I cut my arm with a rock and the heat of the fired didn't help, I manage to take Shirou out of the fire and we were rescued by the man that would later become our father, Emiya Kiritsugu. Both of us lose our families in that fire and that man adopt us. He is currently traveling with mom and leave us at the care of sis.

"I'm okay really"

"Sister is worried that's all" she looked at me with worried smile.

Really, I know that she is worried but I have already got over the scar in my arm. The only reason I hide it is so that people don't mess with my brother and to avoid the pity of others.

We kept walking till we arrive at the school, Ilya goes to the middle school section and she found with five other girls. On the other side I walk with Shirou and sis till the second floor, as Shirou goes to his classroom along with sis as she is his homeroom teacher.

I keep climbing the stairs to the third floor I turned to the left and enter the second classroom. The moment I entered I was greeted by one of the few true friends I have in the school, Hakuno Kishinami he had brown hair and was kind of a plain guy but after knowing him for a while he was a really good guy. At his side was girl with pink hair with twin tails tied with purple ribbons, her name was Tamamo she was a very cheerful girl that keep hugging him most of the day.

"Good day Hakuno" I said giving him a chance to slip through Tamamo´s arms.

"Hey, don't leave alone" said the pink haired girl trying to hug him again.

"Really man why don't you date her already" to see this every morning is annoying and she is pretty so I don't see the reason he shouldn't accept.

"That's why I tell him but he doesn't listen" Tamamo says as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's because you're too clingy!" Hakuno says trying to defend himself.

"I don't think that is much of a trouble, also man where are you going to find another girl that likes you like that"

"I agree with that"

We turned to see a short haired blonde, another of my few friends Leonardo Harway but Leo for his friend. Apparently he is the heir of a big company but came here to Fuyuki with his brother Julius just to learn about the real word or something like that I really didn't pay too much attention to him the first day.

"Not helping Leo"

"He is not supposed to do it" I said as Tamamo begin to drag Hakuno to her desk.

Both Leo and I ignore his pleas for help as we know that he really likes Tamamo but our friend is too stupid to realize. I greet Leo and as we walk to where Hakuno and Tamamo are sitting he told me something.

"Apparently there are many transferring students coming today" he says with a smile.

So transfer students? I don't really care, if they are good people I might be friend with them if not I don't mind what they do as long they don't bother me or my siblings, but knowing Shirou and all his "hero of Justice" crap he might not think like me. Really I know dad used to tell us stories about that when we were little, but that kid took them too seriously and that old man didn't seem to bother. If this cause troubles I'm definitely going to punch my dad when he comes back home. While I continue to walk I'm stopped by a hand grabbing the left sleeve of my school jacket, I turn and see a petit girl with pink short hair and yellow and blue eyes.

"Good morning Victoria" at my words she just nod, she is what you would call my childhood friend, her name Victoria Frankenstein. I meet her days after the fire, I don't really remember how but we became friends and we have been together since then. Sometimes Tamamo ask me if she is my girlfriend, I always tell her no our relationship is not like that. Ok maybe Hakuno isn't the only idiot. But is hard to know what she wants as she barely talks, she only speak more when we are alone and it's hard to ask those question in that situation. The bell ring and everybody take their seats as our homeroom teacher enter the classroom, he was a black haired man wearing glasses and a green suit, Kuzuki Soichirou also our teacher of Japanese history, even when he didn't speak much he was quite popular between the students because he is really a good teacher.

Kuzuki, greet us and then he confirm what Leo had told me he told that there would be transfer students, no that would be wrong according to Kuzuki they were already here they were four in total, two were entering our class and the other two were going to Shirou´s class I hope he don't cause any trouble.

Kuzuki give the two students waiting at the door a sing to enter, the moment both entered all order was lost. Both boys and girls began to yell, the girls were going all "Kyaaaa" about a long black haired guy. While the boys were all drooling and praising the beauty of a blond haired girl who had tied her hair with a red ribbon.

I looked at them, I looked at the guy and moment our meet it seemed as he was wary of me, that couldn't be possible right? Then I looked at the girl, she was really beautiful but she give me an air of arrogance, just like a person I knew and I didn't like one bit. Still, while I was looking at her I could felt the gaze of the other guy over me, no not only me he was glaring over all the boys that were looking at the girl besides him. Maybe they knew each other?

"Introduce yourselves" asked Kuzuki to the pair ignoring the chaos inside the room

"I'm Nero" said the girl very happy. So Nero uh? It doesn't sound much like a girly name.

"Lancelot" said the guy dryly, still more focused on the guys that were looking at Nero. Ok one the two are a couple and he is the jealous type or that guy is just crazy. I wonder, who are the ones that come were sent to Shirou´s classroom? Well if there isn't any trouble I'm going to know when I meet with him during lunch.

The classroom began to attack the two with questions, Nero didn't seem to mind but Lancelot appeared to hate anyone who asked him something. Well, Victoria didn't say anything, Hakuno was being asphyxiated by Tamamo so neither asked them anything the only one who dared to ask of the people I knew was Leo.

"You two aren't Japanese, from where did you come from" he asked with a faked smile, that was a defect that Leo needed to work on, maybe he tough it was a good way to gain other trust but the truth it freaks me out.

"Well I'm from Italy" answered Nero then she pointed at Lancelot "And he is from England just like the other two that came with us."

"I can answer on my own"

"Then you shouldn't that scary face every time someone ask you something"

I can't help but laugh, maybe the little girl isn't a bad person. In that moment I realize everyone in the classroom is looking at me and that Lancelot look at me with murderous eyes.

"Oh it seem you agree with me"

"Well I don't disagree, I also think that guy could be a little less stiff"

"Hahaha, you are an interesting guy. Okay I have decide it won't you become mine?"

At her words many guys of my classroom began to yell thing about how lucky I was, I really didn't see it that way. I don't know what this girl is talking about she might be a good person but I won't go along with everything she says.

"I refuse" I said as I look at her in the eyes. She seems shocked and before she could say anything else the rest of the boys in the classroom began to yell at me. I don't really care but I think I could have answered better. Kuzuki decide to calm the class and then assign the two of them their seats. I'm far from both of them, homeroom end like that and classes passed on without any troubles except that I'm sure that Nero keep looking at me until lunch. In that moment she left with Lancelot, I go to meet Shirou along with Victoria and Leo as Tamamo wanted to have lunch with Hakuno alone, I ignore his plead for help once again as I walked to the classroom of my little brother.

"Hey Shirou ready for lunch?" the moment called my eyes widen as I saw her talking with him.

"Nero?!" I called her with shock she turned and looked at me with a confused expression.

"Sorry I think you confuse with someone else" I looked at her and realize she was different, even when their hairstyle was the same she wore a blue ribbon also, the color of her eyes was different hers were green while Nero were yellow.

"Her name is Arturia, she came with another guy named Gawain from England" Shirou explained to me as I seat with Leo and Victoria.

"I'm Edward, Shirou´s older brother and this two are my friends Leo and Victoria"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Arturia Pendragon"

She along with Shirou sit with us and the five of us began to eat together, I really wanted to know about the resemblance she shared with Nero with I didn't know how to ask, lucky for me with my dear friend Leo at my side I didn't need to keep thinking about that as he asked Arturia on his own.

"Still you two resemble each other, are you two related?" asked Leo.

"No, I know Nero and we are friends with each other but we are not related"

"Sorry for the confusion" I said as I began to eat my lunch.

"Not at all I already used to it" she is so polite I wonder if Nero would be the same.

"As an apology you can have half of Shirou's lunch" I declare as my little brother began to complain.

"Hey don't offer my lunch as an apology!"

"I made it, while you were too busy taking my turn to make breakfast, so I can" I answer calmly as I continue to eat, I not the person to hold a grudge but Shirou do that almost every time is my turn so I think this is a way to get even. While we were talking Arturia began to laugh.

"No wonder, she took a liking to you."

"How did you…?"

"Before you came Lancelot came and told me about a boy who rejected Nero, after meeting you I assume you were the one"

"So it was him uh? Now tell what does she mean when she talk about becoming hers"

"A that, you see she is the heir of an important company in Italy so she had been traveling through the world while searching for people that could become her support inside the company"

So that was what she meant, now I really feel bad for saying no like that. It's not like knowing about it would change my answer.

"Tell me Arturia, had she found anyone yet?"

"No I think her way of asking is too sudden and people tend to misunderstand"

I stand up as I finished eating, I say goodbye to the other and began to walk away being followed by Victoria.

"Are… you alright?" She asked me with a low voice, good thing I already used to her voice I remember how I used to make her repeat whatever she said like a million times as I couldn't hear anything she said.

"Yeah sorry if I worry you" we began to climb the stair and as we do I felt as she was trying to ask me something. I get a feeling I know what she want to ask.

"Victoria, I just wanna get along with Nero I don't any intention of become her support but she seems a good girl so I think I must talk to her. Lancelot on the other hand I think the guy hate me for some reason."

"I …see Edu" she seemed relieved that the only occasion she called me like that and she is the only person I let to call me like that.

We entered the classroom and there we found Hakuno still in Tamamo´s arms sitting on their while she tries to feed him I face palm, this is getting ridiculous. I walked to my friend.

"Man, just say yes who know maybe because of the shock she would release you"

"No, I would never let go of him" Tamamo says with a cheerful smile. She would be cute if she weren't o clingy.

"Still Tamamo you should let him go, lunch break is almost over and neither of you had eat anything"

She glare at me was if saying that one more word would mean my death. Well I did what I could so he can't complain I already learn the hard way how scary that girl can be. In that moment Victoria come to the rescue.

" Ta… Tamamo-san I need some help" she said with a pleading voice.

"So cuuuuute"

Tamamo let go of Hakuno to help Victoria with an assignment she really don't need help with. She do this once in a while when she decides Hakuno has suffered enough and decides to help him. Taking this chance Hakuno eats his lunch at the speed of light before the bell rings.

Class began again and till the end of the end of the day nothing happens, I'm planning to talk with Nero before she go home but when I look for her she is no longer inside the classroom, I tried to get out so I can find her but when trying to pass through the door Lancelot block my path. This guy is really pissing me off.

"Move"

"You are going after her?"

"What if I do?"

"You reject her already" this guy make me look as if I had break up with her, for god's sake I just meet her this morning!

"That's not your business" I just want to clear a misunderstanding.

We look at each other, I want to talk to her so I can't lose time with this idiot. Weird why I'm so obsessed about talking to her, I just want to clear a misunderstanding right? I could wait till tomorrow, sadly my body and my mind seem to differ in that aspect I push Lancelot away and began to search for Nero, I found her near the entrance and I call her name with all my strength. She hears me and turns, she looked at me just to turn away and continue to walk away.

"Wait!"

"I don't have business with someone who reject me and now came crawling back" she said as she keeps walking.

"I don't came for that!" I yell with all my might

She seemed surprised, I don't know the reason my lungs are burning I run too fast. I can barely talk. So I need to speak fast.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I don't … pant…belong to anyone…pant…but if you're searching for a friend I will be one for you"

Nero completely stopped and turned to me. I used that time to regain my breath.

"I don't understand?"

"The way you asked is as if you were asking the other person to be your slave. Someone like that could never support you, you need to found equals and ask them like equals, ask their friendship first and then they would follow you!"

I don't know why I telling her this, but I believe it's the truth if she wants to find people who can support her she need to ask differently. I don't know if what is say made any sense but that's all I can do. To my surprise she smile at me, and walks till she is in front of me.

"Then I ask you again, would you be my friend?"

"I will"

"Before I forget, what is your name?"

"Edward" I answer as give her my hand which she shakes.

"Then see you tomorrow, Edward my Praetor" she says with a smile, I she really looks beautiful. So much I forgot to ask about what Praetor means.

She says goodbye and began to walk away, I sigh and said goodbye, I still don't understand why I did this but I'm too tired to think and when I turn I see both Shirou and Victoria running towards me. Shirou ask me what happened while Victoria look at me with a worried look, I explain what happened they calm down as we began to walk toward the middle school section to pick up Ilya and then walk home as Victoria leave near us.

Saber continue to walk as she felt her cheeks get warmer, every time she asked someone like that they would always reject her and then when knowing who she really is they come back begging to be part of her group. That boy had been the first one that had given her a different answer. The same answer she had tough when she decided to make that question she didn't want slaves at her side, she wanted equals people who would follow her because who she was not because of her position.

"Edward" – she said his name as she smile and continue to walk back home.

* * *

A new story i made of a whim I plan to continue this along with a cursed fate , please review any suggestion and critic are welcome ok till next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Holiday

Chapter 2

A week has passed since I met her, Nero, I never expect that meeting one girl could give me such a headache. After becoming friends we began to spend more time together along with my other friends. The only bad thing could be that during the last week Lancelot had been staring at me as he wanted to rip my head off. To be fair I don't have anything against the guy, but for some reason he hates me, well he wouldn't be the first one to hate me but at least I would like to know the reason. But leaving all that behind today is a holiday so I can relax I changed into a black t-shirt and gray pants and walk to the living room.

Imagine my surprise when for once I don't find Shirou making breakfast, I don't know if I should feel relieved or worried about my little brother. Well dad will kill me if something happens to him so I will search for him. I found him inside his shed, it doesn't surprise me since father began to travel around the world he began to spend more and more time in there. You would never guess what he does in there, he is one of the best mechanic I have ever see , he even is in charge to fix every machine inside the house and help with any problem that happened inside. Some people would consider I'm taking advantage of my poor little brother but I swear I tell him he didn't need to do it but he doesn't listen to me. Last time I told him I will call someone to fix the TV he end up fixing it while I was sleeping. But that isn't important right now, because I just discovered something that could be very dangerous. After looking at him I realize he had "The eyes" and by that I mean he is making the stupid face a guy make when he had just fell in love.

I know I don't have much experience but after seeing Tamamo look Hakuno for a couple of years I can tell and my little brother is in love.

"Shirou" I called him. But he doesn't answer me

"SHIROU" I called louder but the little brat continues to ignore me.

I lose my patience and slap him in the back of his head, I don't put too much strength as I don't like hurting my brother at least not so much. He comes back to reality.

"What? Brother why did you hit me?" he asked me.

"Well you wouldn't stop thinking in that girl Arturia while you were drooling like an idiot and it pissed me off" I said and as I said each word he began to turn red. Well I can't denied that messing with my brother is fun.

"Wha… I … I wasn't … I…" I would have never expect him to react like that I can't help but feel a little bad. But I was right she is thinking in her.

"Calm down little bro. I'm not trying to mess with you"

"Thanks but I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I like her but I don't know if she likes me back"

Ok in moments like this being the older brother sucks I already know he will ask for advice and all that but I don't really know what to do. On the other side during the last week I see the two were having a pretty good relationship and he didn't have a Lancelot trying to kill every time he speak with her.

I wish father would be here as I don't know how to help him, but my brother is a good guy a little stupid but a good guy in the end.

"Listen, today is a holiday so why don't invite her over."

"What? I'm not ready!"

"Calm down, remember how are the holidays in here Victoria is also coming and I could invite Hakuno and Leo so you can invite her just to hang out"

Well I did my good action of the day so I will just go and make breakfast. But as I began to walk away Shirou runs to the kitchen at amazing speed.

"Thank you brother! I will make breakfast to repay you for your help!" he yells at me while entering the living room.

"Hey Shirou it's my turn!" how does it always end like this!

Well in the end Shirou make breakfast and sis just came to eat and told us that dad would come next week along with mom. Those are good news and the best is that she needed to run some errands so she won't we here for the day so she can't kill me for inviting too many people to the house. I grab my phone to invite Leo and Hakuno while not telling them about my brother crush. Well after a few calls Hakuno agreed to come and for some reason I think I heard Tamamo's voice but Leo told me he couldn't come as he had something to do with his brother Julius. I tell Ilya about it as I tough it would be unfair for only me and Shirou to bring friends over, she thank me and give me a hug I just hope she doesn't call a boy or some blood will be shed. Just kidding, that is Shirou job I will just hide the corpse.

Now I think I will just call one more person because knowing her she will get mad if I don't and I better hurry as my two brothers are waiting for me to finish using the phone.

"Hello, I'm Edward I would like to speak with Nero"

"Hello Praetor!"

"I told you to stop calling me that" I sighed

"Oh come on Praetor you know you like it"

"Whatever, are you busy today?"

"Are you asking me to a date?"

"Well not exactly it's kind of a reunion to hang out in my house"

"Oh yes Lancelot told me you have a big house"

"Wait, how the hell he knows my house?! Never mind you coming?"

"I would love to but I don't know where you live"

"Oh right lets meet at school I will pick you there"

"Alright let's meet at the school gate at One o clock"

"Gotcha and tell Lancelot that I know he is eavesdropping and that he can come as long he brings something for lunch"

"I think your being too cautious of Lancelot as I'm currently living with one of my relatives so he can't be eavesdropping"

"Ok see ya in a while"

"See ya Praetor"

I hung up and I throw it into the hair before my sibling attack me to get it. I don't know why Shirou competes against Ilya we both know he is going to lose. I check the fridge as she begins to call her friends.

* * *

At the same time Nero hung up and look at Lancelot who has a leaning against the wall in front of her. Her usual smile disappeared when her eyes met her friend wearing a black shirt with black pants.

"My Praetor sure is sharp, he even notice you were here"

"He is just scare of me. Nothing else"

"Lancelot you're a good friend I don't understand the reason you hate Edward" she said while glaring at him as the attitude of Lancelot towards her new friend had begun to bother her.

"I don't hate him I just want to make sure he is worthy of you"

"You talk as if you have accepted me but in the end you chose her"

In that moment Lancelot stop leaning onto the wall and look at her with an expression full of shock.

"I…I…"

"I respect your decision and I like Arturia but I won't let you do anything to my friend" she looked angry and that only made Lancelot despise Edward even more.

He couldn't understand how that boy could a boy he had met a week ago could understand her so well. It was true that he had accepted being part of Arturia group of support instead of Nero´s but he still worried about her and he wanted to make sure he choose the right person but he believed that Edward wasn't the right choice.

"So what brings you here" she said smiling again.

"I just came to inform you in Seneca's place that your mother will come the next week"

"Is that so? How long will she stay?"

"Just a couple of days"

"Alright you want to come along? I get the feeling Arturia would be invited as well."

He just answer with his head and exit the house. Nero sighed he wished he and Edward could get along but this time it was Lancelot fault so she climb the stairs and enter her room to take a shower and change.

* * *

Well I check the fridge and we got almost everything I need for a big lunch. I turned to see Shirou calling Arturia over the phone, he looks happy so I'm going to assume she accepted. I walk up to him just to make sure and to know how many are coming to come.

"So how did it go?"

"Well she said she will come, I also invite Issei, Tohsaka and Sakura." Well that means four people for his side and I pretty sure Hakuno is going to Tamamo, also Nero and Victoria so four more a total of eight. I will need to do some shopping I look at the clock its ten in the morning. I have time, I can make it if my little brother helps me. But before I need to do something super important. I walk to Ilya´s room and prepare for the worst.

"Hey Ilya how many people did you invite so I can make enough?"

The little girl looked at me as she had didn't want to tell. Oh my god when I think about her inviting a boy I swear I was just kidding I didn't expect it would actually happened.

"I invited Miyu, her sister Lluvia will also come and one boy of our class named Julian" I saw how she blush when she says his name. I thought this moment would never come I fall to my knees and then I sighed.

"Alright so what about a barbecue?"

Ilya looked at me surprised, to tell the truth so do I but I help Shirou with his crush and even though she is still only twelve she deserves some freedom. Also I don't even know the guy I can't just hate him if I end up doing something like that I would be like Lancelot and I don't want that.

"You sure Ed-Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, but you understand that I will rip his limb apart if he hurts you right?"

"We are just friends" she answer me.

"Ok tell Shirou to search for the grill in the store house and put it together I will go shopping for ingredients."

She nod and go to search for Shirou, I grabbed my red jacket and mi wallet I look at the clock and realize it's ten and twenty I need to hurry. I run to the shopping district to buy what I needed and I'm lucky as I found the man to give me everything in one go.

"Hey Lancer" I called a man with blue hair and silver earrings wearing a white t-shirt with leather pants and a blue apron. I don't know why people call him Lancer, I asked him once and he told me it was a nickname he used because his name was very difficult to pronounce. Shirou and I are his best clients I don't know how but whatever we need he always had it.

"Hey there kid, your little brother is not with you?"

"It's a holy day and you know how are those at my place so be ready because need a lot of things"

It took me a while to come back with all the things I bought, next time I will ask someone for help. I should have asked Lancer I mean I was his only costumer he could have help me a couple of blocks.

I arrive at my house and take out my key and open the door just to find Shirou sitting on the porch white as a ghost. I going to assume he saw Ilya's friend normally I would be the same but I'm tired and I need to finish fast enough to pick up Nero. So I smack him in the head because this time I really need his help.

"Brother! Ilya brought a male friend!" he says while grabbing my jacket with tears in his eyes.

I hope I didn't look like that in Ilya's eyes, I won't deny I'm not happy about it but it's not like we can control everything our little sister do.

"Shirou they are just friends and god know I'm not happy about it but I think it's good for her"

Shirou looks at me trying to understand what I'm saying. Well I don't understand either so what can I say?

"Look you have you crush let Ilya has hers, if he hurts her we can beat the crap out of him"

He nod at my words. I look at the yard and I saw her talking with a kid with blue hair wearing glasses with a blue t-shirt and wearing black jeans. I saw her smile and I understand that this is the best choice.

"Good, because we need to prepare a barbecue" I said as the two enter the kitchen. I take off my jacket and leave at the table and the two put our aprons and began to work.

In moments like this I thank god that the two of us know how to cook. As I finish preparing the meat Shirou is taking care of the vegetables. In matter of minutes we are almost done and people began to arrive. Issei is the first one, he bring us some sweets from the temple and I can't be more thankful as I love them. He such a nice guy seeing us work he decide to help us put the grill together and light the charcoal. Well I look at the clock and there it already twelve with ten minutes I have time before picking Nero. But I'm a little worried about Victoria she lives next door, I told her about the barbecue as I go to do the shopping and she told me she would come.

But my toughs were interrupted by someone ringing the bell I open the door and found Hakuno and Tamamo at his side she is incredible happy but the weirdest thing is that she isn't hugging him. Hakuno was wearing a blue jersey with a black t-shirt while Tamamo was wearing a white jacket with a pink strips pattern, black shorts and black long socks. Also she was wearing a collar with a blue crystal in the middle, weird I have never see her use it before maybe that was the reason she was so happy.

"Hey there guys"

"Hi buddy"

"Good afternoon Edward-San" ok after that greeting I know for sure something is up. She is too happy and also is Hakuno.

I grab my friend and we move to the hallway so Tamamo can't hear us.

"Ok man spill it"

"I have to?" he answer and I just tell him that he needs to just to make sure my house and the people that will come aren't in danger.

"Well…"

In that moment Tamamo comes to the hallway and hug tacked him well at least that is back to normal.

"Goshujin-Sama! An hour passed already so I can hug you again!" Ok its official, I don't have the slightest idea of what the hell is happening.

I kneel and look at Hakuno.

"So…" I asked trying to understand.

"She is my girlfriend" he said and I can't freaking believe it. Still this is gold I need to ask the other part.

"So Tamamo how do you manage to make him give in?"

"Well I just give myself to him" she says with a smile and Hakuno blushed.

"Don't say thing that will lead to misunderstandings!" he yell while trying to break free so he can talk and breathe.

Messing with him is too damn funny I won't deny it.

"So, jokes aside what happened?"

"Well I tough about what you guys told me about accepting already and I realize I like her too"

"Awwww. I love you Hakuno!" she says while hugging him.

"But I put the condition she can't hug me for one hour when we are together"

Useless resistance but I guess that's the last of his pride. I look at the clock and I realize I have thirteen minutes to pick up Nero.

"Sorry guys I need to pick someone" I said as I get up and take off my apron.

"Don't cheat on Victoria" Tamamo yells at me and I'm sure she has a teasing smile.

I don't have time to fight with her but as I grab my jacket I turn back to them.

"Congratulations" I said as I'm really happy for both.

"Also pick him of the floor there are kids here for god's sake" now is the responsible brother talking. Also I don't want my little sister to follow her steps.

I leave the house and when I do I found a girl with purple hair and eyes wearing pink cardigan a white top and a long cream colored skirt. At her side there is a tall man with black hair and eyes wearing a blue hood and black trousers.

"Hey there Sakura and old man Kariya" she is a friend of my brother and she comes sometimes to help with the chores. The man at her side it's her uncle he is a nice guy.

"Good afternoon Edward-San" she greets me while her uncle just look at me while telling me with his eyes to take care of her.

"Shirou is in the house I need to pick someone I will see you in a while" I said while opening the door.

I see how she said goodbye to her uncle as I began to walk to the school. Then I realize he is walking at my side.

"Something wrong old man?"

"Not really, I just wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"You and you brother help that girl forget all her problems"

"Shinji and the old snake?"

"Like always, I'm traveling almost all the time and they use that time to make her life miserable"

I know her brother is a bastard and the old man told me that her grandfather Zouken is even worse. I know Shinji is Shirou friend but he really should treasure family more, well what can I expect for someone who hasn't lose anything.

"Don't worry old man she is a friend we don't need another reason"

He smile at me and we walk till the intersection he goes his way and I go mine. I arrive at school exactly at one in the afternoon and found two identical girl standing in the front door of the school. it doesn't surprise me that there are two instead of only one, it doesn't surprised that the reason I can difference them is because of their clothes but what surprise me is how much beautiful they are.

I recognize Arturia because of the blue ribbon on her head, she is wearing a beautiful a brown top with long sleeves and a black skirt. At her left side is Nero wearing a red top with V neck and black jeans. Well I can't blame Shirou for falling for Arturia.

"You're late Praetor!" Nero scolds me.

"It´s one if the afternoon as we agreed" I answer not trying to pay too much attention to her.

"It obvious that you need to be at least fifteen minutes earlier." she got to be kidding me.

"Whatever you said"

"Nero don't be like that" Arturia to my rescue. Wait now that I think about it why is she here?

"Arturia I'm not trying to be rude but I thought I would only be picking Nero"

"A yes I forgot to tell you Praetor she call me after your brother invite asking me for your address and I told her you would guide her" she says with a smile.

That idiot and I was wondering how she would find our house, well at least there are no more problems.

"Alright let go" I said as I began walking. The two began to follow me. During the way we talk about various things like school, if they are used to the town and why the hell Lancelot hate me!

We arrive home and the moment we enter I heard two people yelling at each other. I began to remember the list of guess and I'm pretty sure who they are. And I know I'm right when I see a girl with golden hair styled entirely in large coils wearing blue ribbons wearing a long sleeveless blue dress fighting with a brown haired girl with red ribbons wearing a red turtle neck sweater with a black skit and black leggings. Normally I would stop this but they aren't bothering anyone else I call Shirou who comes to me while trying to not get killed by the two girls.

"Shirou I'm worried about Victoria I will check on her. While I'm gone start grilling the meat, with any luck the food with calm those two"

I leave the house for the third time, I know I could have go with Nero and Arturia but I needed to make sure she hasn't arrive. I walk and I saw her standing in front of her house. She is wearing a white dress and her pink hair is covering her eyes. I don't know why but I feel something is wrong.

"Victoria?" I said when I get to her. The moment she notice me she hugs me and I felt my t-shirt get wet and I understand she is crying. I hug her back, she is my friend that is the least I can do, then I heard a voice I don't why is she there nor what to do.

"Praetor?" that is Nero voice.

* * *

Chapter 2 yay! so I think i will update this one once a month as i continue with a Cursed Fate. So give me you opinions ands Reviews


	3. Chapter 3 Scars

Chapter 3 Scar

"Praetor?" I hear Nero's voice while I'm still hugging Victoria, this is the kind of things you would expect on a Shoujo manga don't ask me how I know about it, it's all Ilya's fault she force me to read them alright?

Still I don't really know what I should do, I mean on one hand I have my arms on my childhood friend who is someone very special to me while another friend of mine is staring behind me. I know Victoria she doesn't like people to see her like this, I wonder if she heard Nero's voice. I look at her and her head is still buried on my chest. I wipe her tears, it painful to see her like this and I can't help but wonder what could had happened to make her so sad. I know Nero is still behind me but I can't move.

"Praetor what's happening?" her voice sound a little demanding, I hope she isn't misunderstanding something because I don't want people to turn a very delicate moment of Victoria's life into gossip.

Luckily it seems she heard her and she breaks the embrace, but the expression of her face make me worry even more, there is no emotion. Like always she only decide to show them only to me. She looks at Nero and gives her a small smile, I turn and I see that Nero had realize she was crying.

"Victoria what happened?" she asked her I could see her worry

"It's nothing… Nero-San" she answer back

No one would believe that, but there is so much I can do right now I'm sure she would tell me whatever happened later.

Nero grab her hand and began to guide her to the house while I remain still for a second and I look at her house, what could have happened here in the couple of hours since I invite her to my house and this moment? I just hope that I can help her I don't like seeing her sad.

* * *

Nero couldn't understand her feelings the moment she saw Edward hugging Victoria, she felt sadness, anger and many different feelings. It was true that he was her friend but nothing more, it didn't make sense for her to pay too much attention who he hug or anything. The strangest thing of all was that the moment she realize she had been crying and he was just consoling her all those feelings disappear almost instantly, she could even said she was relieved that it was nothing more it was as if she were jealous?

She mentally slap herself that wasn't the moment for that, her friend was sad but she really didn't know what to say she began to think it would be better if she hadn't interrupt them. It wasn't really her fault she never expect to found this when Shirou asked her to search for him. They stopped in front of the door as they waited for Edward. He catch up to them.

I don't know If I we should enter, I don't want everybody asking Victoria what happened, in moment like this I know she prefer when we are just the two of us but my house is filled with people. I swear if Shirou at least don't kiss her I going to beat the crap out of him.

I began to think, ok I got nothing. I need help.

"Victoria wait here a second" make a sing for Nero to come closer as we walk a few steps so she would hear us maybe not my best choice but I can't help it.

She remained there standing, I want to do something but first things first. I tell Nero my toughs

"So there is a way so nobody notice?"

She remains silent for a second. Then she looks at her purse and in that very moment I realize she has one, really how did I miss it?

"I have some make up, usually her hair cover her eyes so with both we are gonna cover it"

I just nod I don't really know anything about it, I mean Ilya still haven't reach that age.

"Ok I'm counting on you" I said while smiling after all I really appreciate her help.

She walks up to Victoria, she looks at me when Nero tell her I was worried about her and I can help but blush. Damn Nero, she opens her purse and began her work.

I don't really know what she did so don't ask but I can say I was satisfied with the result. It seemed as if Victoria hasn't cry at all. Also she looked very good she should wear makeup more often. I open the door and as we enter I hear Shirou's pleas for help from the door. I sigh, I tell the two to get comfortable Victoria smile and walk to the living room just to be hug tackled by Tamamo. I smile at this she seems better, Nero is about to walk to the living room but I stop her.

"Thanks" the moment I say that I can't tell she seems taken by surprise.

"You…You're welcome" she lowers her gaze and I will be damned but I think a saw a shade of pink on her face?

"Nero?" she rise her head and she is really blushing, I want to say something but can't as…

"Brother help! Everyone is hungry!"

I look at the living room and I saw Ilya and her friend lying there because of the hunger. Can't be helped they are kids.

I keep looking and I realize they aren't the only ones.

"Rin?! Lluvia too?!" the two were lying on the table along Ilya and her friends the worst part was they weren't the only ones, Hakuno were there too!

No wonder Tamamo was hugging Victoria, my buddy seem pretty much dead.

"It was good to know you Hakuno" I said while making a cross sing with my hand.

"Don't talk as I were dead!" that was his answers.

Well I hope Arturia is okay and the moment I think that I hear a stomach grumble. I turn to see a very embarrassed Arturia, Nero pat me on the Shoulder.

"You better begin Praetor" she says with a smile.

"Alright, Alright. Shirou leave the meat to me you do the veggies." I turn to Issei and Sakura who are to only ones standing and that are actually useful in this situations.

"Sakura search for enough dishes for all Issei help her"

I took off my jacket and leave on the table next to Rin as the grill is really hot and it don't want to ruin it. It was a gift for my stepmom and she would kill me if she found out I did something to it. Heck the first time Shirou do the laundry and didn't know how to wash Ilya's dress and ruin it she almost kill us and I didn't even do anything!

And I mean literally tried to kill us, in that moment I understand why the hell dad train us both in the dojo that was in the house, all was to survive mom barrage of madness.

When I asked why me tell me for letting Shirou do the laundry. Yeah she can say that when she doesn't have to fight everyday with that brat so he listen. Sometimes my brother need to help everyone is a pain.

Coming back to the present I began to the cook the meat and in twenty minutes everything was almost done and many had begun to eat. But I can help but feel someone is staring at him, maybe more than one.

I turn back and I saw both Nero and Arturia looking at me but not directly at me. They are looking at my arm and there I realize I take off my jacket and they can see the bandage around my arm. The other don't realize, I mean they have seen it before well except for Ilya's male friend but I doubt he even care.

I began to serve the meat and all began to eat, the moment the two eat and I saw her expression turn into smiles I know I still got the touch.

"Praetor" Nero look at me with eyes full of hope, it kind of scares me.

"Yes?" I asked fearing for my wellbeing.

"Marry me" she says as she continue to eat.

I just laugh but then I realize this is a good chance to help my brother.

"You know Nero Shirou is by far a better cook than me" this is a lie I can take him every time and I will still win.

But Arturia eyes widen at my words and she turns to Shirou they are literally shinning.

"Brother you really mean it?!" he ask me.

"Yeah Shirou you are have become a better cook than me"

"Shirou next time I want to taste your food" Arturia seems happy.

I look around everyone seems happy and even Victoria looks better I realize that the bandages around my arm got dirty with the smoke of the grill so I go to my room to change the bandages.

I finish in a flash, good as new. I took the dirty bandages and I throw them to the trash can in my room. I'm about to leave when I see Ilya standing on my door.

"What is it little sis?"

"You sure it doesn't hurt?"

"I already told you, I'm fine"

"Liar" she says began to walk away.

I know why she is acting like this it was about this time that years ago I got this scar. During the years later I could feel my arm burn around this time. But since last year it stopped and I guess my family is still worry about me suffering in silence. I stop Ilya I know she is just worried but I'm alright.

"I don't lie, at least not to you" I said with a smile.

"Onii-chan, I can feel it bothers you"

I tough when people say kids can see through things they were kidding, she is even sharper that Shirou but that is maybe because my brother is too dense.

"Look" I kneel and grabbed her shoulders. "It bothers me that I have to hide it and that I have to be careful with it"

I swear I'm telling the truth. I mean it's been ten years, everything pass. She don't say anything else she just keep looking at me. I smile and then I stand up and I lift her and put her over my shoulders.

I usually don't do this because she says it embarrass her but I know that deep down she enjoys it.

"Onii-chan! Put me down!" she yells but she don't move.

"Not a chance, I will take you to the living room like this"

I can't see her face but I'm pretty sure is completely red.

"Onii-chan! You meany!" I do my best to hold my laughter as I continue to walk.

As I began to walk back and just steps before reaching the living room I put Ilya down, her face is bright red.

"Stupid Onii-chan" she said before going back to where her friend were.

I did the same and sit and finish eating, I notice Nero continues to look at my arm, I'm pretty sure she wants to ask me about it but she is being considerate.

We finish eating Shirou and I take the dishes to the sink and we leave them there I will wash them late. I'm about to put some music when Nero comes and drags me into one of the rooms. I have to admit that girl is strong. Everybody was busy doing something else, and by everyone I mean my brother drooling over Arturia and Hakuno being hugged by Tamamo who was feeding him some of the sweets Issei brought.

"Then open up" she said while smiling and can see a pink aura and hearts floating around her. I really wonder how she does that.

"Tamamo I can eat on my own" he answers while blushing.

"Nonsense. NOW. OPEN. UP" ok she got scary and Hakuno has no other choice that being feed by her, he should know by now that resistance is futile.

But the case is that no one can help me as the other girls are talking between them, even Victoria so I guess I can endure Nero's questions after all I'm pretty sure about what she want to ask.

I follow her and while I was walking on the veranda I don't notice Victoria looking at us, I would learn that later and it would cause me trouble so we will leave it for another time.

"Praetor, I need to ask you something"

"What do you want about my arm?"

She seemed surprised did she really believed I wouldn't notice her staring

"How do you know?" ok maybe she believe I wouldn't notice.

"Call it my instincts" I lied so she doesn't feel embarrassed.

"AS expected for my Praetor"

"So want to know?"

"What happened to it?"

I tell her the story that but omitting some details. I don't tell her about me and Shirou losing my families and that I did it while helping him. The idiot already feels guilty about with no one knowing about it.

I finish telling her but I can see she doesn't see convinced.

"You are keeping some things from me Praetor" ok maybe she is better that I tough.

"Yeah I will eventually tell you the whole story, but for now I think that enough."

"Someone know the whole story?" she still has that serious expression.

"Only my family"

"None of your friends?"

"I tell them the same story and they believe it"

"Even Victoria-san?"

Ok, feel something wrong about this, it was as if she were comparing our relationship with the one I have with her but for some reason I can't bring myself to lie in front of her.

"She is the only person outside my family I told her the whole story"

"I see" she lower her head.

I put my hand over it, I don't know why but I just do it.

"Calm down, I know her since I have memory its only normal y trust in her a lot"

"You will tell me right?" she rise her head and it's as if my answer mean everything for her.

"I will. I will definitely tell you" I said while smiling

She looks at me and a big smile appears on her face and the moment I see her smile I can't help but think that that's is the most beautiful thing I have seen.

We walk back to the living and as I get close I began to hear music.

I going to assume someone put the stereo. When I arrive at the living room I saw half of the people are dancing in the yard and the others are talking in the living room. I saw Shirou dancing with Arturia and can't help but chuckle, after all this time he could use some classes. Well it's not kissing but I guess the party fulfil its duty.

I seat next to Hakuno who for my surprise is not being hugged by Tamamo while Nero decides to join the ones dancing on the yard. I want to relax a little, but before I do Rin come to us along with Sakura asking us to dance.

"So Hakuno-kun want to dance?" she ask him

"Sure" the moment he answers his destiny is sealed.

Before me can stand we feel an ominous presence behind us, we both slowly turn around and we can see Tamamo with a fake smile surrounded by a black aura. What happened to the pink one with the hearts?!

"Goshujin-Sama" she said with a sweet voice that is making us sweat bullets.

I know that Tamamo only calls Hakuno like that when she is angry or when she is very happy.

"I think I hear wrong, I hear you would dance with another woman instead of me" he is dead, I can see how Hakuno's face began to lose its color.

She began to walk up to us and I just hope I don't get dragged to this. I turn back to the girls and I realize Rin is gone, I don't blame her when Tamamo gets angry no one can stop her.

"No…Tamamo… You got it wrong" he tried to escape his fate I began to move slowly so she wouldn't notice.

"Really? Then Goshujin-Sama can you please explain?" she said with that cute smile that is scaring the hell out of me!

I look how he is trying with all his might to think for an excuse, he looks at me for help but I refuse to make eye contact last time I tried to help him I was almost killed.

"It seems there is no explanation" she grabs him and began to drag him to one of the rooms.

"Tamamo!" I call at her she turns at me with still surrounded by that black aura.

"Yes Edward-san?"

"Try not to make a mess my parents are coming next week"

"Don't worry" she reassures me

"Edward you bastard!" Those were Hakuno last words before disappearing into one of the rooms.

I really sorry for leaving him like that but I don't think Tamamo would kill her boyfriend in during the first days she would just make him suffer a little.

I look around searching for Victoria, I realize she is sitting beside me. I jump in surprise she looks at me very confused.

"Since when have you been sitting there?" I asked looking at her.

"I was with Tamamo-san" she says with no emotion.

I want to ask her about earlier but I guess just like me she will tell me later. I offer her my hand so she can stand, she grabs her and we go to the yard and began to dance with the rest.

It's already seven, almost everyone already left, Hakuno manage to survive as I saw him latter acting all lovely dovey. They leave together and when I check the room nothing seemed broken nor were stains of Hakuno's blood so everything is alright. The only people remaining are Nero, Arturia and Victoria. I accompany the two along with Shirou half of the way as it seems someone will pick them up on the school.

They talk about the party, they had fun and my brother manage to get closer to his crush I will pat myself on the back for job well done. We arrive at the school and we waited till a black car appear, the girls seem to recognize the driver and we say goodbye to each other but before they leave they come close and they kiss us on the cheek.

Nero kiss me and Arturia kiss Shirou we are left speechless Nero has her usual smile while Arturia seems a little embarrassed as they enter the car.

It take us a while to process what happened , I come back first and then a few second later Shirou reacts. Neither of us says anything we just continue to walk back and the moment we arrive we found a man in a back suit waiting at the door. He notice us and he turns to us.

"Hello are you Edward and Shirou?"

"Yes" we both answer.

"Is Miss Victoria here?" Shirou look at the man with clear distrust I don't blame him

"Yes who are you if I may ask?"

"I apologize for my rudeness my name is Henry Clerval I'm a friend of Victoria's father"

"What brings you here?" I have a bad feeling.

"Earlier this morning Miss Victoria had a discussion with her father." So that's the reason she was crying.

"Her father had decided that he doesn't want to see her" ok I didn't expect that.

"What?!" Shirou yell I understand his feelings "How can a father decide something like that!"

I grabbed him so he doesn't do anything stupid.

"So?"

"He know of the friendship you have with her and have want her to remain here. He will send her things and he expect you to take her for the time being. You can also reject the offer.

"What would happened if we decline? He would search for another place for her?" I had to control myself.

"No. He would leave her on the streets."

On the streets? That man would leave her on the streets because of a stupid fight? I can't believe it but there is only one thing I can do right now.

"We will take care of her" I said and I saw Shirou nodding in agreement.

"Alright I will inform her father. Her possessions should arrive tomorrow morning."

The man begins to walk away.

"Wait!" I stop him "Do you agree with the way her father is acting?"

"No but I'm just a messenger"

The man continue to walk and disappears on the night. I sigh and we enter the house, we found Victoria sleeping on the table along with Ilya no wonder after talking with that man I know she had a rough day. Shirou lifts Ilya while I carry Victoria to one of the empty rooms.

We are almost there when I hear her talk in her sleep.

"I…don't want to leave" I open the door of the room.

"I want to be remain with you" if it weren't because she is sleep I would swear she is talking to me.

I leave on the tatami for a while as put her futon on the floor. I put her in and I cover her with the sheets before leaving I caress her ping dress.

"Goodnight Victoria" the moment I said that she smiles.

I began to walk to the kitchen to help Shirou clean up the dishes and the living room. But as I continue walking I look at my left arm and I can't help but wonder how people put so much interest in an ugly scar like this and ignore the scars in the hearts of other. I want to believe that the scars in Victoria's heart won't be too deep and that they will be able to heal. I will help her but there are so many things I don't know.

What was the discussion about?

Why is her father acting like this?

Was the fight the real reason for her crying?

I will find out and then I will do anything I can do to help her.

* * *

ok next chaper Kiritsugu comes back and we all know who will come with him. Also i didnt put it directly but i put the reason Victoria was crying. i know the bad relation with her father is a bit cliche but the legend is like that so i think is apropiate so please review.


End file.
